(Bukan) New Year Resolution : Jomblo? No More!
by BloodyPuppet
Summary: Miku adalah seorang jones sejati diakibatkan tingkah lakunya dari zaman Sekolah Dasar sampai Sekolah Menengah Atas yang seperti preman dan tak ada seorang cowok yg berani dengannya. Namun setelah Miku pindah ke apartemen baru entah bagaimana muncul cowok-cowok keren disekitarnya!
1. 01 : Prolog

(Bukan) New Year Resolution: "Jomblo? No More!"

.

.

.

01

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku, seorang pekerja kantoran biasa berumur dua puluh lima tahun lebih beberapa bulan, saat ini sedang galau. Dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya, terutama sang ibunda tercinta yang sudah meminta-minta—menantikan—seonggok cucu yang manis nan imut.

Dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas, sekalinya ada cowok yang ngedeketin Miku, PASTI dipukul. Itu pun kalau beruntung cuma dipukul sekali eh sepuluh kali. Sekalinya enggak dipukul ya dihajar sampai babak belur atau retak alias patah tulang di sana-sini. Cowok-cowok yang 'beruntung' nggak dihajar sama Miku ya paling abangnya, ayahnya, saudara sepupunya dan tentunya anak kecil. Dan paling-paling anggota segengnya Miku yang udah bareng-bareng dari zaman bahola sampai zamannya N*ruto jadi hokage, alias sekarang. Tapi kalau sekarang, tiap kali ketemuan langsung diem-dieman. Bukan gara-gara malu impian masing-masing pada nggak kecapai, tapi karena pada asik sendiri mainan 'L*ne Gets Kaya' di hapenya masing-masing.

Miku jadi males kalo setiap kali diajak reunian, eh pas datang anggota gengnya lagi asik bercinta dengan hapenya masing-masing. Lagian juga hapenya Miku belum jadi 'smart'. Alasannya sih klasik, belum ada duit buat beli. Lagian mau minta dibeliin sama orang tua, nggak enak dan malu. Udah gede dan punya pekerjaan masih aja minta ke orang tua, bakal kena damprat dah.

Tapi setidaknya dengan pekerjaanya, Miku udah bisa menyewa apartemen (murah) sendiri. Lumayan deket sama stasiun, tinggal jalan sepuluh menit atau lari-lari alias jogging lima menit sampai deh ke stasiun. Apalagi letak kantornya juga strategis, tinggal naik kereta apa aja asal ke arah utara dan nunggu satu stasiun tok dan jalan lagi lima belas menit sampe deh. Atau kali-kali pingin berhemat Miku tinggal goes setengah jam sampe deh.

Kembali lagi ke topik awal, jadi hari ini adalah hari perdana Miku di apartemennya.

Saat ini sendiri Miku tengah mengambil beberapa kerdus dari bagasi mobil papanya dan akan menaruhnya di kamar apartemennya. Tentunya papa dan mamanya membantu Miku sedikit, apalagi kalau soal tata-menata barang, Miku benar-benar ahli sampai-sampai kamarnya terlihat seperti kapal bajak laut. Karena itu Miku minta bantuan mamanya buat nata-nata.

Namun, selain kehidupan baru di apartemen baru, Miku sepertinya akan memiliki sesuatu lain yang baru nih.

'Bruk!'

"Of!"

"Ups!"

Barang-barang berjatuhan dilantai, berceceran disana-sini. Suatu keadaan klise, pikir Miku.

"Aduh, maaf." Dan perkataan klise di mana mungkin tangan Miku akan bersentuhan dengan tangan orang bersuara seksi itu.

…

…

Wait…

Seksi?

Miku tak akan pernah memanggil seorang cowok seksi. Ya, kecuali…

"Nih, baru pindah ya?" kata pria bersuara seksi itu. Dan ketika mata Miku beradu pandang dengan mata pria bersuara seksi...

Bisa dikatakan Miku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

.

A/N :

Yah, untuk pertama kali saiya menggunakan Miku sebagai pemeran utama dalam ficnya saya. Fic ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari lagu Miku berjudul "I Refuse". Dan seperti biasa VOCALOID bukan punya saya, dan ini adalah warning pertama dan terakhir yg akan aku tulis jadi bersiap ya~

Warning : Surprise Pairing!

Jangan pada kecewa dengan siapa Miku akan dipasangkan. Karena hanya tuhan dan author sendiri yang tau pairnya Miku dengan siapa :3

Dan takkan ada poll :p

Dan mudah-mudahan Bloop bisa meng-update cerita ini dua minggu sekali atau bahkan seminggu sekali.


	2. 02: First Sight Love?

New Year Resolution: "Single? No More!"

.

.

.

02

First Sight Love?

.

.

.

Pipi Miku memerah seketika ketika melihat pria bermata samudra biru dengan rambut pirang madu yang dikucir satu rendah, menjuntai dari bahunya ke dadanya yang… aduh… biduhai, bidangnya… Apalagi bagi seorang Hatsune Miku, yang notabene mantan preman.

"Tetangga baru ya?" tanyanya sambil memberikan beberapa barang Miku yang berupa buku-buku novel roman picisan (yang dibelikan oleh teman gengnya untuk menggoda Miku dan dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Miku tercinta).

"I-iya," malu-malu Miku menjawab dengan mata menghadap ke lantai yang terlihat bersih, tapi kedua tangan Miku terulur mengambil novel-novelnya dari tangan si pria seksi. Tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan pria seksi dan aduh! Betapa halusnya! Miku jadi sedikit bertanya-tanya, apa sih pekerjaan si pria seksi? Berbeda dengan tangan Miku yang kasar, lecet di sana-sini, item lagi. Kesampingkan itu, Miku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku Kagamine Len, salam kenal."

"S-salam kenal. Hatsune Miku. A-aku, aku mulai hari ini tinggal di kamar nomor 303," kembali, dengan malu-malu Miku menjawab sambil menata kembali buku-bukunya ke dalam kardus. Sementara si pria… Kagamine- _san_ hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, maaf tidak bisa membantu. Aku ada sedikit urusan, dah..." Dan dengan itu si pria seksi bernama Kagamine Len pergi.

Meninggalkan Miku yang terduduk di lantai dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

.

Decitan-decitan dari sepatu berhak sepuluh senti terdengar di ruangan kantor Cryp. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu tahu, kalau decitan dari sepatu itu terdengar berarti seseorang sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

Megurine Luka, pimpinan kantor Cryp cabang perempatan Tokyo berjalan dengan tegap dan melangkah cepat namun anggun seperti super model yang berlenggak-lenggok di _catwalk_ , namun super model yang satu ini berjalan di antara kubik-kubik karyawannya. Dadanya yang bisa dikatakan besar yang dapat membuat wanita lain memberikannya _bitch glare_ hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas namun dapat membuat seorang _gentlemen_ sekalipun ngiler melihatnya, sedang terombang-ambing ke atas dan ke bawah. Rambut _pink_ panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, terkadang menutupi bokong indahnya yang sekali lagi dapat membuat seorang gentlemen nosebleed. Kecantikan yang dimiliki Megurine Luka bisa dikatakan mematikan. Sekali ada karyawan yang menggoda… PECAT. Selain itu kepintaran otaknya juga tak bisa diremehkan, dan juga satu hal lagi yang ditakutkan oleh karyawan Cryp cabang perempatan Tokyo…

Megurine Luka berhenti di salah satu kubik yang diisi oleh protagonis kita, Hatsune Miku.

.

Termenung, saat ini Miku sedang termenung melihat layar komputernya yang menyala terang benderang di siang bolong. Sementara sang pimpinan hanya bisa berdesah menahan amarah.

Bagaimana tidak marah? Pekerjaan Miku sudah Luka tunggu selama satu jam lebih, tapi sepertinya belum dikerjakan sama sekali. Luka kira Miku tengah kesusahan dengan pekerjaannya, eeh, sampai tahunya Miku hanya termenung di depan monitor entah memikirkan apa. Karena tali kesabaran Megurine Luka telah putus, Luka pun mengambil napas dan…

"HATSUNE MIKU!" Raungan dari Megurine Luka sukses membangunkan Miku dari tidur panjangnya dan membuatnya berpaling ke arah Luka dengan mata sebesar donat dan air liur yang tanpa sengaja mengalir dari salah satu sisi mulutnya. Dan parahnya lagi, di tengah kekagetannya Miku menghisap kembali air liurnya dan menelannya.

Ew…

Satu kata itu langsung dipikirkan Luka ketika melihat tingkah laku _absurd_ bawahannya yang menjijikkan itu. Tapi sebagai bosnya yang 'profesional', Luka kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hatsune- _san_! Kamu itu bagaimana?! Saya sudah menunggu pekerjaanmu selama satu jam lebih! Dan ternyata kamu belum mengerjakannya sama sekali! Kamu sudah bekerja di sini selama dua tahun lebih! Dua tahun, kamu dengar?! Seharusnya selama dua tahun itu kamu sudah dapat menjadi seorang pegawai yang cukup profesional! Kalau kamu termenung di awal kamu bekerja, saya masih bisa mengerti! Kamu itu…"

Bla… Bla… Blah…

Miku sudah terlalu sering dimarahi sampai-sampai ia jadi bisu dan tuli ketika mendengarkan bosnya menceramahinya. Bahkan Miku memasuki masa termenungnya yang kedua, di mana Miku dan tuan Kagamine Len tengah berkencan di tengah-tengah pepohonan sakura, bergandengan tangan dan berlari menuju masa depan cerah! Secerah kulit wajah Megurine Luka- _sama_.

…

Nah loh?

"HATSUNE- _SAN_!" Kembali raungan Luka terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kantor Cryp. Namun raungan Luka kali ini mengundang beberapa kepala serta telinga yang lapar akan gosip, kalau-kalau karyawan teladan (telat bali edan) Hatsune Miku akan dipecat dan akan memulai karir solonya di jalanan.

"E-eh, iya! Megurine- _sama_!" jawab Miku takut-takut. Kali ini yang dilihat dari bola mata Miku adalah sesosok Megurine Luka dengan dua tanduk yang mulai tumbuh dari ubun-ubunnya dan siap meledak kapan saja. Terlebih, hawa dari neraka juga keluar dari tubuh Megurine Luka- _sama_. Gawat, Megurine- _sama_ akan benar-benar meledak.

"Hatsune- _san_ … Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dalam setengah jam. Kalau ada kesalahan sedikit saja, maka…" Nah, ini dia salah satu hal yang ditakuti karyawan Cryp. Dan bahkan dapat Miku sendiri yang mantan berandalan menggigil ketakutan.

"Gajimu saya potong tiga puluh persen! Selama tiga bulan berturut-turut!"

"Apa?!"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau gajimu saya potong, maka kerjakan sekarang juga! Paham?!"

"B-baik!" tangis Miku ketakutan sambil berlari ke komputernya yang sebetulnya ada tepat di depan matanya dan mulai kembali mengetik apa pun yang harusnya ia kerjakan sedari tadi. Bahkan Miku harus menahan rasa 'duniawi'-nya yang harus segera dilepaskan di kamar mandi.

Namun pepatah 'uang adalah segalanya' berlaku pada Miku, jadi walau Miku sudah diambang kebocoran, Miku masih bertahan di depan komputernya. Tangan Miku entah bagaimana bisa sangat cepat mengetik dan segera menge- _print_ -kan pekerjaanya, namun sang _printer_ sendiri sepertinya ingin melihat Miku tersiksa.

Macet.

Satu perbuatan dari mesin _printer_ berhasil membuat Miku kecut hati. Kalau saja printer itu bukan milik kantor Cryp, mungkin saja printer itu sudah habis dihajar sampai jadi rempah-rempah dapur oleh Miku.

Tenang, tenang…

Miku hanya harus menggunakan _printer_ lain. Ya! _Printer_ lain! Namun, ketika Miku melirik ke _printer_ sebelah ternyata _printer_ itu sedang dipakai oleh teman sekantornya. Sekali lagi, tenang. Miku hanya harus menunggu sebentar… Hanya sebentar…

Tapi…

Waktu Miku untuk mengumpulkan hanya tinggal lima menit! Hanya lima menit! Mau tidak mau Miku harus mengeluarkan tatapan matanya yang terkenal mengerikan dari zaman Miku masih sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atap. Dan benar saja, teman kerja Miku yang tengah asyik menge- _print_ mendadak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dilihatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan menatap langsung ke arah Miku, merasakan tatapan sinis langsung dari seorang mantan berandal bernama Hatsune Miku. Karena ketakutan, dengan secepat kilat teman kerjanya mengambil semua kertas yang telah ter- _print_ dan berlari kembali ke komputernya.

Dengan kecepatan ala S*nic, Miku mengambil alih _printer_ -nya dan mulai kembali menge- _print_. Namun hawa dingin dari AC membuat Miku benar-benar harus pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara _printer_ masih melakukan pekerjaannya dengan kecepatan normal.

Kamar mandinya hanya berjarak sembilan langkah dari _printer_ Miku, namun di jam dinding waktu Miku tinggal tiga menit saja! Tiga menit! Dan apalagi… butuh sekitar tiga puluh detik menuju ruangan Megurine- _sama_ dari _printer_. Jadi itu semua menyisakan dua setengah menit untuk Miku menyelesaikan semua _print-print_ -annya. Oh ayolah Dewi Fortuna! Berikan Miku kekuatan bulan dan membantu Miku membasmi _printer-printer_ lelet di dunia!

Dan oh! Tinggal satu lembar lagi! Tenang Miku, tenang! Hanya satu lembar!

Takut-takut, Miku melirik jam dinding dan melihat waktunya tinggal satu menit! Gawat! Mau tidak mau Miku memberikan _printer_ sebuah lirikan mematikan dari neraka jahanam. Entah bagaimana sang _printer_ tahu dan menge- _print_ sedikit lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Dan ketika kertas terakhir ter- _print_ , Miku segera menyambernya dan berlari menuju ruangan Megurine- _sama_.

Serasa seperti dentuman gledek pintu ruang Megurine- _sama_ terbuka dan Miku masuk serta menaruh kertas _print_ -nya ke meja Megurine- _sama_ yang tengah asyik merawat kuku-kuku cantiknya.

Nah loh, ketahuan nggak profesional nih.

Namun, dengan cepat Megurine- _sama_ menyembunyikan alat-alat _mani-pedi_ -nya ke dalam laci dan segera melihat jam yang berada di atas pintu ruangannya.

"Hatsune- _san_ , terlambat sepuluh detik. Gaji dipotong lima persen," ucap Megurine- _sama_ sadis. Oh nuuu! Lima persen?! Miku terpaksa puasa mi instan selama sebulan dong! Megurine- _sama_ kejam deh! Miku serasa ingin mencekiknya lalu mengulitinya dan… dan…

Selagi Miku mengutuki Megurine- _sama_ di kepalanya, Megurine- _sama_ mengecek pekerjaan Miku dengan tatapan elangnya. Selama itu pula tubuh Miku merinding kedinginan yang harus segera dilepaskan di kamar mandi atau toilet, ayolah Megurine- _sama_! Miku tahu kalau Megurine- _sama_ hanya perlu waktu satu menit untuk mengecek pekerjaannya. Dan beruntunglah Miku, Megurine- _sama_ sudah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, pertanda pekerjaannya sudah cukup memuaskan. Miku juga sudah bersiap untuk berlari ke toilet terdekat.

"B-baiklah, saya mohon diri…" ujar Miku sambil berjalan mundur, namun satu suara batuk dari Megurine- _sama_ menghancurkan harapan Miku. Takut-takut Miku melirik muka Megurine- _sama_ yang berwajah tenang.

"Hatsune- _san_ , pekerjaanmu sudah bagus. Kurasa gajimu hanya saya potong dua koma lima persen saja…" Untung untukmu! Runtuk Miku "Dan yah, sebenarnya saya ada pekerjaan lapangan dua, tiga hari lagi dan saya ingin kamu menemani saya. Tenang saja, bonusnya…" What?! Bonus?! Miku mulai ngiler nih. "… adalah dua koma lima persen yang saya potong tadi"

JEEEGLEERRRRRR!

Sebuah kilat menyambar tubuh Miku seketika. _Really?_ _REALLY?!_

Setamak apakah Megurine Luka?!

Namun, mau tak mau Miku memaksakan sebuah senyuman kemarahan (yang berusaha ia sembunyikan) dan anggukan mengerti. Lalu dengan perlahan-lahan Miku berjalan mundur menutup pintu kantor sambil membisikkan;

"Terima kasih ( _GO TO HELL YOU STUPID B*TCH!_ ) Megurine- _sama_." Dan tertutuplah pintu kantor. Dengan kecepatan suara Miku berlari menuju toilet terdekat, membanting pintu toilet dan masuk ke dalam menjalankan hal ilmiah, biologis atau apa pun itu di dalam toilet dengan pemikiran; SEHARUSNYA MEGURINE LUKA KUBUNUH! KUSIKSA! DAN KUCEMPLUNGKAN KE NERAKA TERDALAM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dan ketika Miku selesai menjalankan aktivitas alamiahnya dan keluar bilik ia melihat sebuah gunung, eh, dua buah gunung menghadap ke arah tembok dan pemilik dua buah gunung itu menghadap ke arah Miku kebingungan. Sebuah keheningan mematikan berada di antara kedua insan berbeda kelamin itu. Detik kesatu, dua, tiga… Masih tak ada suara dari mereka berdua hingga…

"Hatsune- _san_! Apa yang kamu lakukan di toilet pria?!" ujar seseorang dari luar toilet yang membuat muka Miku memerah serta lengkingan yang takkan pernah bisa terlupakan di kantor Cryp. Terkecuali Megurine- _sama_ yang tengah asyik mendengarkan _musik_ pop Korea dari penyanyi kesukaannya, SeeU, serta tengah membersihkan kedua lubang hidungnya dengan jari-jemarinya.

Ew…

.

.

.

Benar-benar hari sial untuk seorang Hatsune Miku sang mantan berandal. Udah gajinya dipotong dari bonus, kesepuluh buku-buku jarinya pegal-pegal, capek badan, dan terakhir yang paling memalukan dan tentunya menyebalkan adalah dirinya tanpa sengaja memasuki toilet pria yang sebenarnya baunya minta dibawa ke tong sampah. DAN seluruh kantor mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana cara Miku menaruh mukanya esok hari?

Menyebalkan…

Memalukan…

Keluh Miku sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah kosnya, eh apartemennya, atau apa pun itu namanya lah… Miku sudah capek hati dan badan. Supek abis dah! Tetapi ketika Miku hendak memutar kunci pintunya ada sesosok manusia, ah, bukan manusia! Ada sesosok bidadara berwajah ganteng yang keluar dari pintu sebelah apartemennya dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Duh, kira-kira buat siapa, ya?

"Ah, Hatsune- _san_! Kebetulan nih, ini ada sedikit hadiah dari saya," tawar Kagamine- _san_ pada Miku yang (tentunya) diterimanya dengan tangan terbuka serta muka yang sedikit memerah. Bagaimanapun juga mendapat hadiah atau sesuatu dari cowok ganteng bikin ngiler setiap orang! "Di dalamnya ada kue dari _café_ milikku. Maaf ya, itu kue sisa." Dengan hati-hati Miku membuka kotak kue itu dan menemukan dua _strawberry shortcake_ , dua _cheesecake_ , dua Black Forest _cake,_ dan dua _brownie_ yang dijadikan menjadi satu _whole cake_ yang amat sangat menggiurkan. Apalagi Miku yang bisa dibilang jarang, eh, malah nggak pernah makan _cake_ macam yang diberikan oleh Kagamine- _san_. Oke, oke, Miku bisa dibilang ndeso.

"Aduh, i-iya, terima kasih sekali Kagamine- _san_!" ucap Miku yang sedikit terlalu keras, namun sepertinya Kagamine- _san_ tidak menyadarinya. Untunglah, pikir Miku yang mengira Kagamine- _san_ akan merasa seperti dibentak. Namun sepertinya tidak, fiuh…

"Yah, saya punya _café_ di dekat sini. Kalau Hatsune- _san_ mau datang, akan kuberikan diskon deh, selain itu sepertinya…" Kagamine- _san_ menawarkan dengan senyum menawan yang dapat membuat wanita (dan mungkin laki-laki) nge- _fly_ ke langit ketujuh. Haduh, Miku udah bisa melihat masa depan yang indah dengan Kagamine- _san_! Di mana di _café_ milik Kagamine- _san_ , Miku tengah membantu Kagamine- _san_ dengan dekorasi sebuah _cake_ dengan _cream_ lalu tanpa sengaja _cream_ itu mengenai pipi Miku lalu lalu Kagamine- _san_ membersihkannya dengan tangan besar nan lembut lalu lalu mereka saling bertatap muka lalu saling mendekatkan muka lalu lalu lalu… Kyaaaa~

Aduh Miku seperti sudah ada di surga, ah, Kagamine- _san_ ~

Pikiran Miku sudah melalang buana ke langit ketujuh sehingga tidak mendengarkan lanjutan perkataan Kagamine- _san_ , namun sepertinya itu bukanlah masalah besar. Saat ini yang menjadi masalah adalah jantung Miku yang berdetak tak karuan. Aduh, sepertinya Miku harus pergi ke dokter jantung untuk mengecek kesehatan jantungnya nih.

Yah, sepertinya hari ini untuk seorang Hatsune Miku tidaklah buruk-buruk amat…

Maksud Miku makanan gratis? Mendapatkan kesan yang baik dengan tetangga ganteng? Hari yang cukup beruntung… Itu pun bila Miku dapat mengabaikan pengalaman terpahitnya di kantor siang tadi, serta dendam kesumatnya dengan Megurine- _sama_.

.

.

.

( T – T ) /

See you in next chapter!

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kiraimichi: Bukan, Miku itu preman pensiun jilid ke xxx!**

 **Furusawa Aika: Ya pokoknya bisa bikin kamu kaget :3, dan ya Miku tomboy sejadi-jadinya**

 **SyifaCute: Vocaloid gak ada crack pair, karena secara juga Vocaloid gak punya pair** _ **canon**_ **jadi bebas deh, huehuehue**

 **.**

 **Dan terima kasih pada Retorica-san yang mau menjadi editor/beta reader cerita ini.**

 **www**


	3. 03: No Rest No Working!

New Year Resolution: "Single? No More!"

.

.

.

03

No Rest No Working!

.

.

.

Sial.

Sial; hanya itu satu kata dari Miku untuk bosnya yang tercantik (hueek), tersayang, dan tentunya tercintah… hueeekk… yang tentunya Miku bermaksud untuk mengutuknya setelah pekerjaan lapangan ini selesai. Dengan boneka voodoo, jampi-jampi, santet atau apa pun itu namanya lah! Yang jelas Miku ingin menumpas monster terjahanam bagi umat manusia di dunia yang bernama Megurine Luka.

Dan itu semua bermula ketika Miku akan berangkat ngantor tadi pagi. Nah, inilah petualangan Miku dalam menumpas monster bernama Megurine Luka.

.

Miku bener-bener ada di surga dunia, cake buatan Kagamine-san luar biasa lezat! Dari kuenya yang lembut di mulut yang mencairkan lidah Miku, cream-nya yang juga enak dimakan, serta cinta Kagamine-san sebagai pelengkap. Lalu bagaimana Kagamine-san menata cake itu sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat apik dan sayang untuk dimakan? Aduh! Kagamine-san emang bener-bener cowok idaman seluruh wanita!

Pikiran-pikiran Miku terus saja terisi dengan wajah Kagamine-san, seperti bagaimana ia menyapa Miku, menolong Miku yang terjatuh kemarin, serta ketika Kagamine-san memberinya cake-cake nan lezat itu. Bahkan pikiran Miku juga terisi dengan adegan-adegan aneh dan mungkin akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang.

Mungkin…

Seperti bagaimana keadaan di dapur mereka, atau mungkin ketika Miku tengah sakit demam dan Kagamine-san menyuapinya dengan bubur hangat yang dibuat khusus olehnya untuk Miku seorang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Miku bersemu semerah kelopak bunga mawar. Aduh, memiliki kekasih seperti Kagamine-san mungkin akan membuat seluruh anggota geng Miku jantungan, nge-drop, tensi tinggi dan mungkin kematian… eh, nggak mungkin sampe segitunya juga, sih.

Tapi yang pasti jika seorang Hatsune Miku bisa sampai mendapatkan seorang kekasih, salah satu anggota gengnya akan bunuh diri karena terlalu kaget.

Eh…

'TULALIT! TULALIT!'

Tiba-tiba saja HP jadul Miku berdering dengan amat keras yang menyebabkan reaksi kimia antara Miku dengan kue yang tengah ia makan; kuenya jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak etisnya. Dan yang lebih parah kuenya tanpa sengaja terinjak karena Miku kaget kalau kue terakhir dari Kagamine-san jatuh. Double sial.

Namun mau apa dikata, dengan amat sangat tidak rela Miku meninggalkan kuenya di lantai dan segera mengangkat telepon genggamnya. Mungkin saja yang menelepon itu orang tua Miku dan ada rezeki lewat sehingga Miku mendapat sangu. Maunya…

Tapi bukan uang yang didapat Miku, melainkan…

"Hatsune Miku-san, cepat angkattt!"

Teriakan dari atasannya yang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

"E-eh, iya ada apa Megurine-sama?!" Jujur, Miku pingin melempar telepon genggamnya ke tanah seketika mendengar nyanyian iblis itu. Maunya ni atasan apa coba? Telepon pagi-pagi, Miku juga baru setengah sarapan. Dan oh! Miku juga belum mandi, bahkan rambutnya belum tersisir, dan iler kering masih menempel di pipinya.

Dan… kue dari Kagamine-san yang berharga jatuh terbuang, tersia-siakan!

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya…" Ya iyalah! "Maaf ya, saya ralat keputusan saya kemarin, hari ini kamu harus segera pergi bersama saya ke Osaka… Eh, Tokyo Pusat, untuk pekerjaan lapangan. Untuk transportasi sendiri akan dibayar perusahaan, namun untuk biaya hotel, makan dan lain-lain dibiayai sendiri" Wuat?! " Saya tunggu kedatangan kamu di stasiun kereta dekat kantor pukul sembilan tepat, bila kamu terlambat maka tak ada uang transportasi, mengerti kamu?" Kejem amat!

"Si-siap! Saya mengerti, Megurine-sama!" dengan lantang Miku berkata, dan kata 'bagus' dapat terdengar dari seberang telepon, sebelum pada akhirnya diputus sepihak oleh Megurine-sama.

'PRANG!'

Suara sebuah benda yang terbanting terdengar nyaring di ruang apartemen Miku. Miku tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan telepon genggam yang ia banting karena HP jadulnya itu anti banting, anti air, dan anti-anti yang lain. Namun, kesal tidak kesal Miku harus menunaikan pekerjaannya, dan dengan berat hati Miku pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai mengemasi pakaian yang harus dibawa ke dalam tas laptopnya. Miku tidak mau memakai koper karena toh paling hanya beberapa hari saja di sana. Dan lagi, jika terpaksa, Miku akan tidur di hotel kapsul.

Setelah beberapa menit mengurusi baju yang dibawa, Miku men-charge HP jadulnya. Tak perlu pusing-pusing membawa power bank, toh HP jadulnya juga tahan seminggu hanya dengan diisi selama satu jam kurang. Lalu dengan tidak rela Miku pergi ke kamar mandi, melewati kue enak yang ia jatuhkan tadi, (kembali dengan) mau tidak mau Miku harus membuang kue terakhir dari Kagamine-san.

Setelah (dengan tidak rela) membuang kue itu ke tong sampah, Miku segera mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan memakai baju kebangsaan kantornya. Lalu dengan lesu, ia mengambil HP serta laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dilihatnya jam di dinding.

Dua puluh lima menit lagi sebelum jam sembilan. Tapi yah, karena Miku tak mau kehilangan uang transportasi ia pun segera berkemas dan melihat kembali barang yang ia bawa, siapa tahu kalau Miku perlu sesuatu dan dirinya lupa untuk membawanya. Tetapi, sepertinya semua barang yang ia bawa sudah lengkap. Dengan helaan nafas dan keterpaksaan Miku pun menggendong ranselnya dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

Setidaknya Miku berharap ia bisa berpapasan dengan tetangga kerennya.

.

.

.

Sial…

Sial sial sial sial…

Kata itu terus terulang di benak Miku. Sudah jam sepuluh dan Megurine Luka-(sialan)sama belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi. Sudah satu jam lebih Miku menunggu di depan stasiun, Miku juga sudah mencari Megurine-sama di dalam stasiun, bahkan sampai ke dalam toilet. Berharap melihat koper miliknya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Kakinya mulai lunglai karena berjalan sedari tadi dan berdiri menunggu bosnya yang kampretos tingkat dewa. Selain itu punggungnya juga sudah capek menggendong ransel super beratnya. Seharusnya Miku tak usah membawa piyama. Toh ia bisa tidur dengan baju kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan baju kerja lain yang ia bawa.

Dan yang lebih parahnya, Miku tidak sempat berpapasan dengan tetangga super keren yang bermarga Kagamine (dan mungkin saja akan menjadi marganya kelak). Namun ia sempat melihat punggung lebarnya dari pintu apartemennya, tampaknya Kagamine-san sedang terburu-buru dan tidak sempat memberi salam pada diri Miku.

Istrinya kelak…

…

Oke, Miku terlalu ngelantur. Kenalan saja baru beberapa hari sudah langsung menikah. Tapi… asyik juga bila dirinya dan Kagamine-san bisa menikah secepatnya. Mungkin selain itu Miku juga bisa berhenti dari kantor Cryp dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal, serta…

Serta…

Memberikan Megurine-sama sebuah bitch glare ketika dirinya diundang ke pesta pernikahan Miku, pertanda kalau Miku telah 'menang' dari diri Megurine-sama. Miku masih ingat kalau Megurine-sama juga masih lowong, alias jones seperti diri Miku.

Nah loh…

Mungkin kalau ditanya mengapa, Megurine-sama mungkin akan berdalih karena tuntutan pekerjaannya yang menguras banyak waktu sehingga tak ada 'waktu' untuk memikirnya soal pria pendamping. Kalau Miku? Udah bawahan, senengnya disuruh-suruh, pekerjaannya sering menumpuk, ogah-ogahan kalau disuruh lembur, dan masih banyak hal negatif lain. Miku sendiri heran, bagaimana dirinya belum dipecat oleh atasannya yang super-duper menyebalkan itu.

Kembali lagi ke acara menunggu, Miku memeriksa jam di telepon genggamnya;

10.37 am

Oke, sudah satu setengah jam Miku menunggu. Dengan kesal, Miku menekan-nekan telepon genggamnya dan menemukan nomor telepon bosnya. Dengan kesal, dirinya menekan nomor telepon tersebut dan menempelnya telepon genggam jadulnya ke telinganya.

"Hatsune-san!"

Tunggu, belum juga kedengeran bunyi 'tuut' tapi suara Megurine-sama sudah terdengar nyaring. Itu berarti orangnya sudah datang!

"Meg…"

Perkataan Miku terputus seketika dirinya melihat Megurine-sama yang… memukau? Eh, mungkin Miku salah lihat… Tapi… Rambut panjangnya yang digerai tampak apik diombang-ambing angin yang lewat. Selain itu, kulit Megurine-sama terlihat lebih berkilau ketimbang biasanya. Lalu kuku-kuku jarinya juga terlihat sedikit aneh… Tunggu, itu adalah kuku palsu 3D atau apapun itu namanya yang belakangan sedang tren di kalangan wanita penyuka mani-pedicure atau penyuka kuku setan atau apapun itulah!

Tapi sebentar, kenapa Miku menamainya kuku setan? Karena dengan kuku sepanjang itu ia takkan ngorong-ngorong dengan enak.

Oke, balik ke masalah awal…

"Ah, Hatsune-san, maaf saya terlambat. Rencananya sedikit diundur karena saya tadi harus ke…" Harus?! "salon, dan saya mau mengirim e-mail atau chat padamu, tapi lalu saya ingat kalau HP-mu itu jadul…" Nggak usah diomongin kaleee! "dan HP Android saya tadi tidak ada pulsa jadi saya tidak bisa memberitahu kamu…" Jadi niatnya mau pamer HP Android?! "jadi tolong maafkan kelalaian atasanmu ini," mana mungkin?!

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa Megurine-sama, saya juga baru datang…"

"Jadi maksudmu, kamu datang terlambat dari jam sembilan yang saya tentukan tadi pagi?" Maunya ini orang apaaaaa?!

"B-Bukan itu maksud saya! M-maaf!" Mau tidak mau Miku harus meminta maaf, bisa repot kalau Megurine-sama tidak membayar transportasinya, ini. Tapi kalau diperhatikan Megurine-sama hanya membawa sebuah tas kecil dan sebuah map. Jadi tidak menginap?! Jadi untuk apa Miku berat-berat membawa baju ganti dan barang-barang lain?!

Kalo bawa laptop sih oke-oke aja, tapi capeknya itu loh…

"Ma-maksud saya, tadi ada barang yang tertinggal jadi saya pulang ke rumah dulu lalu kembali ke sini…" ujar Miku penuh dengan rasa kekesalan yang dipendam dalam-dalam. Diperhatikannya Megurine-sama yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Begitu… Saya harap kamu tidak ceroboh seperti tadi, bisa gawat kalau kita terlambat gara-gara barangmu yang tertinggal," Siapa sih yang telat sampai satu setengah jam?! "Yah, oke ayo kita segera berangkat. Bisa gawat kalau klien menunggu…" Siapa sih yang lebih mementingkan nyalon ketimbang ketemu klien?! Huh?! "Dan, yang terakhir Hatsune-san…"

"E-eh ya? Ada apa? Kenapa? Megurine-sama?"

"Kenapa kamu membawa tas sebesar itu? Seharusnya kamu tahu kalau pertemuan dengan klien kita kali ini tidak sampai berhari-hari"

Oke, Miku bener-bener mau ngebunuh Megurine dengan cara terkejam di dunia.

.

.

.

Sial…

Sial sial sial…

Kembali lagi ke acara 'Sial' Miku untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan mungkin akan terus bertambah jika dirinya masih bersama Megurine sialan itu.

Kini, mereka berdua ada di dalam kereta kelas eksekutif. Mungkin Miku berterima kasih karena dikasih tiket kelas eksekutif, tapiiiiii Miku harus duduk di belakang sendiri dan di dekat toilet pula. Walau tak akan ada bau yang menodai keperawanan penciuman Miku, namun entah kenapa ada suara if you know what I mean lah sejak dirinya duduk di kursi eksekutif itu. Seharunya 'kan toilet kelas eksekutif kedap suara, tapi ini kedengaran lumayan jelas.

Entah karena BAB-nya suuusssaaaaahhh banget atau gimana, sampai desahannya segitunya. Soalnya Miku yakin kalau orang yang di dalam toilet di belakangnya itu hanya sendirian. Lah wong pas dia duduk ada orang tak dikenal nyerempet begitu aja dan segera masuk ke dalam toilet dengan sedikit membanting pintunya. Selama kurang lebih lima belas atau dua puluh menit orang itu belum keluar juga, dan tak ada orang kedua yang masuk.

Selain itu tak suara gebrakan atau 'barang' jatuh dari tadi, jadi ya, Miku mengambil kesimpulan kalau BAB orang tak dikenal itu sangat susah.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ke mana Megurine? Atasan sia… Atasan si amat cantik itu?

Ternyata dirinya duduk di tengah kereta, tempat duduk di sebelahnya sepertinya diisi oleh seorang wanita berkimono. Yah, masih lebih baik ketimbang Miku yang entah kenapa dan bagaimana kedapatan kursi forever alone yang harusnya buat pramuka eh… pramuniaga eh… pramusaji… eh apapun itu namanya…

Tapi… Kenapa ya, Megurine-sama repot-repot ke salon? Padahal ini cuma pekerjaan lapangan biasa… Kecuali… Klien mereka ganteng! Oke, Miku merasa kalau dirinya akan 'mengkhianati' Kagamine-san, tapi ada untungnya untuk jaga-jaga kan? Mungkin saja Kagamine-san hanya sekedar baik, atau mungkin saja Kagamine-san sebetulnya jatuh pada pandangan pertama seperti diri Miku namun mencoba menahannya saja dan mungkin saja setelah Miku pulang Kagamine-san akan menyatakan perasaannya dan mereka berpacaran. Seperti adegan opera sabun yang sering dipertontonkan alias klise.

Tapi Miku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang terpenting adalah mendapatkan cadangan jikalau ada apa-apa dengan dirinya dengan Kagamine-san!

Nah loh kok nggak nyambung?

"Lima menit lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun Tokyo."

Terdengar suara dari speaker, menandakan kalau stasiun yang Miku serta Megurine-sama tuju hampir sampai. Dengan lunglai, Miku berdiri dan mengambil tas yang tadi ia taruh di bagasi atas. Kakinya masih pegal-pegal karena menunggu Megurine-sama selama satu setengah jam lamanya. Dilihatnya juga Megurine-sama juga berdiri dari bangku miliknya dan menoleh ke arah Miku, memintanya datang ke bangkunya hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Namun malang menimpa.

Ketika Miku menarik tasnya dari atas, di saat yang sama kereta berbelok dan mengakibatkan hukum gravitasi menimpa Miku, tas super berat miliknya jatuh tepat di muka setengah cantiknya, mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi dengan kepala terlebih dahulu mencium lantai kereta. Kedua kaki Miku ngangkang seperti mau melahirkan dengan posisi menghadap jendela.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang paling parah?

"Ahahahahaha!"

Suara manusia-manusia jahanam yang menertawakannya terdengar membahana di dalam kereta yang mau berhenti itu, dengan satu suara yang paling keras berasal dari majikan alias bos alias manusia paling terkutuk di dunia, Megurine (sialan) Luka.

Miku bener-bener membutuhkan seorang dukun yang mau dibayar murah untuk mengutuk Megurine (sialan) Luka.

.

.

.

Sial…

Sial sial sial…

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, dan kejatuhan duren.

Itu adalah pepatah yang paling tepat yang menggambarkan Miku saat ini. Sedari tadi Miku diabaikan oleh Megurine (sialan) Luka sejak dari dalam kereta, stasiun, jalan, dan di depan perusahaan sang klien. Entah karena malu mempunyai bawahan yang punya keberuntungan yang buruk atau wajahnya yang baru saja bertambah buruk berkat tas miliknya sendiri.

Tapi setidaknya mereka berdua telah sampai dan akan memasuki gedung bertingkat di depan. Setidaknya Miku berharap kalau di dalam ada AC dan diberi minum karena sialnya lagi, Miku lupa membawa sebotol air putih. Kerongkongan Miku sudah sekering gurun sahara karena berjalan diterik sinar matahari Tokyo yang panas.

Ketika mereka memasuki gedung, hembusan angin dari AC yang sejuk langsung menerpa mereka. Lalu dengan gaya bak super model Megurine (sialan) Luka menemui receptionist dan berbicara pada receptionist kalau Megurine (sialan) Luka dari kantor Cryp cabang perempatan Tokyo telah sampai. Lalu dengan sopan sang receptionist mengarahkan Megurine (sialan) Luka dan Miku untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedikit berbelas asih pada Miku yang sedari tadi dalam kesialan, ada lemari es mini yang disediakan untuk tamu di dekat sofa tersebut.

Segera setelah meletakkan tas super beratnya ke lantai Miku membuka pintu lemari es itu dan merasakan tatapan dingin dari belakang. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi Miku berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Megurine-sama mau minum apa?" tanya Miku sok ramah, yang diberi senyum balasan dari atasannya.

"Coca Coolla atau teh," jawabnya sekenanya. Untungnya ni orang lagi 'baik', pikir Miku sambil mengambilkan minuman pesanan atasannya dan meletakkannya di depan meja yang sedikit digeser ke arah Megurine (sialan) Luka. Kaleng Coca Coolla sudah ada di tangan atasannya, kini giliran Miku memilih, dan Miku memilih sebotol Ponari Sweat! Dibuka dengan semangat kaleng itu dan segera diminum sampai habis. Dan itu berhasil memulihkan ion tubuh di dalam tubuhnya dalam sekejap! Mungkin inilah yang dibutuh seseorang yang sedang berpuasa.

Nah loh kok jadi iklan.

Tapi setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih setengah jam, seorang perempuan mendatangi mereka dan berbicara pada Megurine (sialan) Luka. Sepertinya perempuan itu asisten di perusahaan ini, lalu mereka berdua pun disuruh mengikuti dirinya menuju lift dan menuju lantai teratas di gedung tersebut. Dan ketika pintu dibuka ada seorang anak kecil bertampang tua… Eh?

"Ah, kamu pasti Megurine Luka-san dari kantor Cryp cabang perempatan Tokyo?" tanyanya pada Megurine-s(sialan)ama sambil langsung menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke bibir lelaki cebol itu.

Ew…

Memang, tapi ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk seorang Hatsune Miku yang sangat membenci Megurine-s(sialan)ama. Diam-diam Miku berharap kalau HP jadulnya ada kameranya, karena dengan foto itu Miku bisa mem-blackmail atasan tercintanya itu

"Nama saya Ueki, cukup panggil saya Ueki-sama atau master, hehehe. Yah, Megurine-san, ayo kita bicarakan soal urusan bisnis dan… asistenmu juga cantik." Oke, Miku mungkin adalah seorang pembohong jika ia tidak senang dikatai 'cantik'. Tapi walaupun begitu, dikatai oleh seorang pria tua cebol tapi kaya…

…

Miku nggak bisa jawab soal itu.

"Tapi sayang, dirinya tidak secantik Anda, Megurine-san." Oke, Miku tarik perkataan senangnya tadi.

.

.

.

Sial…

Sial sial sial…

Tetapi 'sial' di sini bukan untuk Miku tetapi untuk tuan putri Megurine-sama yang tengah kesulitan di antara pekerjaan dan godaan dari duda beranak (?) bernama Ueki-sama. Miku menduga kalau Megurine-sama mengira kalau lawan bisnisnya ini adalah seorang pria duda keren, makanya dirinya pergi nyalon lama-lama dan hasilnya?

Pfft.

Megurine-sama mendapatkan seorang duda tua cebol yang senang menggoda daun muda macam Megurine-sama. Untunglah Miku tidak secantik Megurine-sama, sedikit menyakitkan sih, tapi tetap saja Miku bersyukur. Namun entah bagaimana Miku mendapat sedikit getahnya, sedari tadi ia disuruh-suruh untuk mengetik ini-itu, nge-print, mencatat, meng-copy-paste, dan mengambilkan minuman. Nah loh.

Dan parahnya printer-nya ada di lantai bawah dan Miku harus menggunakan tangga darurat dikarenakan menunggu liftnya terlalu capeknya.

Miku heran, padahal mereka di ruang bosnya tapi tak ada printer sama sekali, bahkan tak ada alat elektronik di sini. Jika Miku perhatikan, yang ada adalah ruangan bernuansa klasik dengan bar kecil di pojok ruangan, sofa, meja dan buku-buku yang berjejer di sana-sini. Serta… bau parfum yang sebenarnya membuat Miku mual dan siap muntah kapan saja jika saja tak ada Megurine-sama dan Ueki-sama.

Dan kegiatan Miku bolak-balik dari lantai teratas ke lantai bawahnya berakhir ketika jam menunjukkan tepat pukul enam malam. Bisa terlihat dari Megurine-sama yang membereskan kertas-kertas bejibun banyaknya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa dan dengan muka datar berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki bersama Miku. Dengan tidak sabar Megurine-sama membungkuk dan berterima kasih secara ala kadarnya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift dengan Miku yang kelelahan seperti sehabis berlari maraton tiga kali. Tapi setidaknya setelah ini ia bisa pulang dan bertemu dengan suami masa depannya~

Namun malapetaka datang bergilir.

LIFTNYA MACET!

LIFTNYA MACET!

Sialan…

"Hm, kalau liftnya macet begini mungkin bakal butuh waktu lama untuk diperbaiki… Megurine-san dan Hatsune-san bagaimana kalau kalian berdua menginap di sini?" tanya Ueki-sama dengan rape face (?). Tentunya dengan muka horor, dalam sekejap Megurine-sama dan Miku menjawab;

"OGAH!"

Dengan kaki seribu mereka berdua menuju tangga darurat dan menuruni gedung bertingkat sepuluh itu dalam beberapa menit saja. Untunglah Miku menggunakan sepatu flat, sementara Megurine-sama sendiri mengenakan high heels sepuluh senti. Nggak kebayang gimana jadinya kalau Megurine-sama sampai jatuh.

Namun berkat ketakutan mereka berdua, mereka berhasil masuk ke gerbong kereta kedua terakhir di malam itu. Kereta selanjutnya atau kereta terakhir datang pukul sepuluh malam, bisa berabe nunggu selama itu hanya untuk pulang.

Namun ada sedikit gangguan di dalam kereta. Bukan, bukan karena kecelakaan atau seseorang yang sengaja melompat ke depan kereta, namun karena bunyi kelaparan dari dalam perut Miku. Dalam hati Miku berharap kalau atasan tercintanya akan mentraktirnya karena mendengar lolongan kelaparan dari dalam Miku.

Namun harapan dan kenyataan berbeda, bung!

Megurine-sama justru pura-pura tidak mendengar, dengan santainya ia memainkan HP Andro-nya seolah-olah lolongan keras dari Miku tidak terdengar. Yang ada justru tatapan aneh dari penumpang-penumpang lain yang melongo melihat, eh, mendengar lolongan kelaparan Miku. Benar juga, Miku hanya makan cake untuk sarapan tadi pagi dan hanya minum untuk siang serta sore di hari itu.

Tapi Miku masih sedikit berharap kalau Megurine-sama akan mentraktirnya; ramen di pinggir jalan bolehlah! Yang penting setelah turun dari kereta Miku bisa makan! Dan jika Megurine-sama mentraktirnya, Miku bisa sedikit memaafkan diri Megurine-sama untuk membawa beban berat di punggung Miku serta pegal-pegal di kakinya. Jika tidak, mungkin bakal ada bogem mentah yang terlempar ke arah Megurine-sama.

Tapi Miku masih membutuhkan gaji dari Megurine-sama…

Sial…

Terlepas dari semuanya, tanpa terasa mereka berdua sampai di stasiun yang mereka tuju. Dengan kaki yang berat serta beban di punggung, Miku keluar dari dalam gerbong sembari terus menatap punggung atasannya. Masih berharap akan datangnya makanan gratis.

Sementara sang empunya punggung tersebut sudah berkeringat tidak enak karena pandangan Miku yang membuat dirinya risih. Setelah keluar dari dalam stasiun Megurine-sama memutuskan untuk menghadapi Miku.

"Hatsune-san."

"Ya?" dengan penuh harap Miku menjawab.

"Hatsune-san, karena ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kalau kita segera pulang dan… Ah! Itu ada taksi! Permisi, saya pulang dulu Hatsune-san." Dengan sedikit lambaian mobil taksi itu berhenti di depan mereka berdua dan membawa pulang Megurine-sama ke alamnya, meninggalkan Miku yang sudah siap nangis darah karena rasa lapar dan rasa ingin melepaskan bogem mentah ke muka Megurine sialan itu. Namun pada akhirnya Miku hanya bisa berjalan terseok-seok menuju rumah apartemennya.

.

.

.

Berat…

Sudah lima menit Miku berjalan menuju apartemennya dan setiap kali ia melangkah, serasa satu kilogram bertambah di punggungnya. Apalagi apartemen Miku ada di lantai dua, tambah berat beban di punggungnya, deh.

Berkali-kali Miku menghela nafas akibat capek dan sakit hati. Gimana nggak sakit? Miku udah berharap kalau Megurine-sama bakal mentraktirnya, tapi pada kenyataannya bukan traktiran yang didapat, melainkan asap knalpot yang didapat Miku. Selain itu tak ada bogem mentah serta surat pemecatan yang dengan senang hati Miku terima.

Benar-benar hari sial.

"Ah, Hatsune-san!" panggil sebuah suara dari bidadara surga bernama Kagamine Len! Muka Miku bersemu seketika ketika mendengar suara bidadara surgawi itu, dan dengan air mata terharu Miku menjawab sambil mendongakkan mukanya yang tadinya menempel ke lantai ke atas.

"Ya~?"

Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada seonggok manusia kecil imut nan manis yang asyik bertengger di sebelah Kagamine-san. Di dalam pelukannya juga ada manusia kecil yang jauh lebih kecil dari manusia pertama. Sepertinya manusia kecil yang kedua tengah tertidur lelap.

Entah kenapa perasaan Miku tidak enak.

"Hatsune-san?"

"Y-ya? Ada apa? Kenapa? K-Kagamine-san?" dengan terbata-bata Miku menjawab. Beneran, perasaan Miku nggak enak.

"Perkenalkan, perempuan cantik ini…" Mudah-mudahan adiknya! Oh tuhan! Dekatkan tali merah antara diriku dan Kagamine-san! "Istri saya."

JEGLERRR!

Bagai petir menyambar, hati Miku gosong seketika.

Tentu saja…

Apa yang Miku harapkan dari bidadara macam Kagamine Len-san? Tentunya dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih hati…

Oh hari ini benar-benar hari tersial…

"Namanya Rin, dan pria kecil yang ada di pelukannya… Hm, siapa ya?" tanya Kagamine-san sambil menggoda manusia imut nan manis di sebelahnya dengan menciumi pipinya, serta mencium pipi tembem bayi yang belum bernama itu. Dan oh! Betapa Miku ingin bertukar tempat dengan wanita beruntung yang bernama Rin-san itu… Miku bener-bener iri…

"Len! Jangan begitu, dong! Malu dilihat…" keluh Kagamine Rin-san pada suaminya. Miku iri…

"Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf. Oh iya, Hatsune-san, Rin baru bisa melahirkan tadi pagi, padahal sudah satu minggu ia dan pria kecilku berada di rumah sakit! Dan itu pun berkat operasi sesar yang dijalaninya. Sepertinya pria kecil ini akan menjadi anak yang bandel, hehe."

"Len, jangan begitu, dong! Kalau pria kecil kita benar-benar menjadi anak yang bandel, bagaimana?" dengan nada manja Rin-san menjawab suaminya.

Namun ada sesosok manusia yang terlupakan di tengah kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu, dan tentunya nama sesosok manusia itu adalah Hatsune Miku. Sekarang Miku tahu kalau Kagamine-san hanya sekedar baik padanya, bukan karena jatuh hati atau mengincar sesuatu seperti halnya opera-opera sabun yang sering ditonton oleh ibunda tercintanya.

Namun ada satu hal yang Miku tahu pasti di hari yang sudah menjadi malam itu, kalau hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Dan yang bisa Miku lakukan adalah nangis darah dan meminum tangisannya yang terasa pahit.

.

.

.

( T – T ) /

Beta Reader's Note: Noooo impian Miku-Len kandas sudaaah (Sayang untuk dihapus)

A/n: Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya~


End file.
